


Morning Glory

by princesskay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Shameless Smut, This is My Design, murder husbands are horndogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://s1353.photobucket.com/user/glitterkitty091/media/Morning%20Glory%202_zpsyeddj6rf.jpg.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Sunlight dappled the mild dew below the window sill, while a quiet breeze ushered in the scent of awakening morning glories. When Hannibal's eyes cracked open to the brilliant light of morning, his first glance was upon the cobalt blue flowers spreading open their petals to the internal clock of nature; his second was upon the palette of smooth, alabaster flesh stretched across the relaxed musculature of his bed partner's back.

A small moan darted from his dry, sleepy tongue, baser instincts driving him closer to the warmth radiating from Will's body. He didn't have to imagine a single scene or climax to feel the dangerous heat coil low in his tummy, and the sweet pang of need cinching his flesh tight.

He sent out a hungry hand, questing over the soft, pale skin before him, dragging with his thumb and the heel of his hand down the ridges of Will's rib cage. One, two, three, four, five before encountering the pliable skin housing organs and intestines.

Spreading out his fingers, he dragging his hand ever lower, pushing away the hem of the sheets to bare the glorious curve of Will's hip and backside. Will stirred as Hannibal dragged his palm over the full mound of one ass cheek, dipping his fingertips just inside the cleft. His head turned from the pillow, sleepy eyes cracking open to gaze in brief confusion and dawning need at Hannibal's thirsty gaze.

“Morning.” Hannibal whispered, shifting closer.

He brushed his lips against Will's shoulder, nostrils flaring as he picked up the scent of soap and the subtle, growing hints of desire.

“Morning.” Will grunted, pushing back against him.

His body stretched long and graceful, working out the stiffness of slumber, while inadvertently rubbing himself sensually against Hannibal. Hannibal threw his arm over Will's body, clutching along the elongated stretch of his belly and the taut flex of his pectorals. The nipples rose to greet him, rosy and hard. Will chuckled and groaned, now purposefully arching his backside into the embrace of Hannibal's groin.

“Someone's hungry this morning.” Will commented, dragging fingers through his curls before reaching back against Hannibal's cheeks.

Hannibal growled his reply, burying his face in Will's neck. He branded hot kisses into Will's skin, leaving behind saliva and the imprint of his desire as he worked his way up into Will's hairline. Sniffing and groaning, he rocked his hips into Will's ass with the full intent of making Will aware of his throbbing erection.

“Hungry and demanding.” Will amended in a quiet gasp.

He rolled in Hannibal's embrace, craning his neck to crush a kiss against Hannibal's mouth while keeping the thick rod of Hannibal's cock against his ass. Their lips met, messy and eager, sharing streams of saliva between their venturing tongues.

Hannibal broke away moments later, panting and clutching at Will's hips. His teeth scraped across Will's bare shoulder as he spoke, “God, I want you.”

Will's bright, blue eyes blinked over his shoulder, “So take me.”

“No ...” Hannibal ducked his head and reached down to clutch his swollen cock.

“What do you mean?” Will asked, ass arching back suggestively.

Hannibal dragged Will from the sheets, pulling Will over top him. Will braced his hand against Hannibal's chest, throwing his head back in a moan as Hannibal released his cock in favor of jerking Will's.

“What?” Will moaned, rocking his hips in the pressure of Hannibal's hand, “What do you want then?”

“I want you ...” Hannibal rasped, “... to take me.”

Will's eyes blinked open, a scarlet flush spreading across his cheeks, “You want me to fuck you?”

Hannibal swallowed hard for a moment, “Yes.”

This wasn't new between them. It was just uncommon. Being the predator he was, Hannibal preferred to take the lead – and the top. But when the need presented itself, he didn't say no. All he had to do was ask.

Will bent down to kiss him. His hands circled around Hannibal's wrists and slowly dragged them up against the pillow, pinning them on either side of his head. Hannibal groaned, hips straining upward as a sharp twinge of need stabbed through his core. His cock swelled eagerly, throbbing and damp.

“Get the lubricant.” He whispered, huskily as Will's lips departed, “Hurry.”

Will broke away from him, eyes set and determined. He was gone for mere moments before returning with their bottle of quickly depleting lube clutched in his fist. His cock bobbed up against his belly, long and hard and red with full, pulsing veins. Uncombed curls hung over his brow and into his eyes, giving him the look of a feral beast.

Hannibal stretched across the bed, heart drumming out an erratic, needy rhythm as Will rapidly approached. He reached his arms above his head, curling his fingers around the slats of the headboard. He let Will do the job of forcing his legs up and apart, his fingers bruising against Hannibal's thighs. Will crushed his legs against his ribs, displaying Hannibal vulnerable and moaning.

Hannibal watched with a darting gaze as Will opened the bottle and poured some of the clear fluid onto his fingers. He bit back a quiet whine and held himself still, anticipating the first caress. Will's fingers pressed against him, lube cold at first, but rapidly warming with the friction of Will's caress. He rubbed in a taut circle against Hannibal's hole, not a hint of tenderness invading his touch.

Hannibal gasped, head tilting back against the pillow, body arching in shock and arousal. His knuckles bleached white around the headboard, muscles drawing tight to anchor himself. His body throbbed like one massive nerve-ending, exposed and raw. The need was blinding, the throbbing of his cock driving all the thoughts passing through his head.

Will's finger cleared the first ring of muscle, working in to the knuckle despite the taut clench of Hannibal's body.

“Oh ….” The tiny cry spilled past Hannibal's lips, and he quickly clamped his jaw shut against the pathetic noise.

“That's good.” Will breathed, watching Hannibal intently, “I'm going to stretch you open wide for my cock.”

Hannibal growled, pursing his lips over the moans that wanted to spill into the air between them. He lurched against his grip on the headboard, drawing a groan from the springs. Will was quick to grab onto him as his hips jerked away from the invasion. He pinned Hannibal against the sheets with one forearm over Hannibal's folded up legs, and crowded in closer to plunge a second finger into the opening. The two worked into Hannibal, deep and stretching, squirming back and forth to work him open at every angle.

Hannibal's throat strained to hold back the cries, but even his self-discipline he prided himself in couldn't completely silence the throbbing burn of arousal. He writhed under Will's weight, making muted sounds against his tightly pressed lips, waiting and eager for Will to fuck him so he could get this pesky, humiliating desire out of his mind.

Will watched him with sparkling blue eyes, his lips held in a taut smile. His fingers pumped in and out, directing the writhing motion of Hannibal's body with the briefest of touches against his prostate. Hannibal's head tossed against the pillow, the burn of scarlet heat abundant along his throat and cheeks and working down into his chest. The pleasure weighted low in his stomach rose up to greet it, feral need and impatient frustration working against each other.

Will pressed in a third finger, slow and deliberate. A moan swelled in the back of Hannibal's throat as Will's hand forced him open, and he exerted careful effort to stem the sound. He directed his full concentration to yielding to Will's touch, mind blooming with exhilaration and need as his body broke open wide to the pump of Will's hand.

“Ohhh.” Will uttered a quiet praise.

His fingers slid easily into Hannibal's body now, nudging over the prostate and twisting in to a punishing depth. Hannibal's body lurched as if electrocuted, and his mouth stretched open, mute but hollowed out in pleasure.

Will slowly withdrew his hand. His eyes raked down Hannibal's naked, splayed, and quivering body before stopping on the opened hole, puffy and vexed an erotic shade of red. He smoothed another dose of lube over his cock with a shaking hand, breathing loud, harsh breaths through his nostrils. He bent over Hannibal, gripping his cock with one hand, Hannibal's knee with the other. He mounted Hannibal slowly, pressing his cock past the tender, quivering entrance and sinking down into the hot clutch.

Hannibal's fingers cinched tight around the headboard, knuckles white, muscles straining. Will filled him deliberately and thoroughly, not stopping until he was in all the way to the hilt, hips pulsing eagerly for more against Hannibal's ass. The brief pain was swallowed by the indescribable, pleasurable sensation of Will inside him, taking him.

Will grabbed at his hips, dragging them closer as he established an agonizingly slow rhythm. Hannibal pushed off from the headboard, meeting Will's slower pace with wanton thrusts of his own.

It wasn't enough just to have Will inside him. It was never enough.

Will paused, hands pressing Hannibal against the warm, silky bed sheets. Cerulean blue eyes held a quiet command and the radiance of a million stars. Hannibal couldn't look away. He couldn't move as Will held the gaze and pulsed against him, cock hitting shallow and unfulfilled, but creating the sweetest friction and burn.

Hannibal's fingers flexed anxiously around the headboard, and his tongue flashed across his lips. He pressed his eyelids closed against the bestial need climbing up through his stomach and chest and making his head spin. Every urge inside him told him to rise up and pin Will underneath him; take back control. Every urge except for the pangs of submissive need and the ebullient pleasure of Will riding balls deep against his prostate.

Hannibal's cracked his eye open when Will's hands shifted, one gathering below his buttock, the other gliding along Hannibal's belly, through chest hair, behind his neck, lacing into a handful of hair. Hannibal moved pliantly to Will's urging, and quickly found himself sitting nearly upright straddling Will's lap, his back up against the headboard. Will crowded in closer, pressing his forehead against Hannibal's as he thrust his hips faster and deeper into Hannibal's body, seated firmly on him.

Hannibal cried out, grabbing onto a handful of Will's curls as the new position slid Will's cock in deeper. Will grunted a pleased sound and groped at Hannibal's backside, fingers spreading out to squeeze as much flesh as he could. His cock brushed his fingertips as he thrust in to stretched opening, deeper now much to Hannibal's satisfaction.

Hannibal growled, pressing his face into Will's neck and shoulder, tasting a sheen of sweat and breathing into the smell of feral sex. His lips curled back, letting his teeth loose across the smooth, familiar skin, biting and sucking hard enough to leave behind marks, not quite enough to draw blood. Will groaned in reply, cradling Hannibal closer in a crushing embrace. Hannibal could feel his body shivering with exertion as he thrust harder, driving Hannibal up against the headboard and piercing him to the deepest spot.

“Oh god ...” Hannibal burst out, tilting his head back against sprigs of pain and utter pleasure, “Christ, Will ...”

“Look at you.” Will hissed, leaning in close to stare into Hannibal's eyes, “You love taking it.”

Hannibal gritted his teeth, eyes flashing shut with each thrust, only to force themselves open again under the pressure of Will's gaze.

“Only … only from you.” He panted, weakly.

“Say it.” Will murmured, grunting softly at the end of the almost casual command.

“Will ...” Hannibal began to complain.

“Say it.” Will repeated, more precisely this time, “You love taking my cock.”

Hannibal protested in a whine, teeth snagging on his lower lip. Will's cock bumped eagerly against his prostate, nurturing the swelling pressure to full bloom. A stray glance down at his cock told him what he already knew; he was hard enough for the skin to tint purple, and he was leaking a narrow drop of clear fluid down the bulging center vein. One more dirty remark from Will and he'd be coming on himself like a teenager.

“I … I love it.” Hannibal choked out, tilting his head back against the wall.

“That's good.” Will murmured, pressing a wet, lazy kiss against the corner of his mouth. His breath was like a furnace against Hannibal's cheek, and it felt like a branding.

“I love your cock.” Hannibal moaned, more genuine, much louder.

Will braced his hand against the wall and drove against him, kicking up the pace to an unbearable degree. Hannibal howled in pain and pleasure, head tilted back, body taut and bursting with need. He threw one arm around Will's shoulders to steady himself, and reached down to his touch his cock with the other.

“Oh, yes.” Will groaned, ducked his head against Hannibal shoulder to watch him caress himself, “Stroke it.”

Hannibal's lips pursed. He couldn't breathe while he waited on the rising tide of pleasure; he couldn't breath again until he came. It tugged right there on the edge of his mind, drawing his body tight and trembling. His fingers trembled, overeager and clumsy, grabbing at his cock, pulling unceremoniously at the distended rod. Pre-cum bled from the tip, thrust to the surface by tiny spasms and throbbing need. He rubbed it into the skin, dragging the sticky fluid down the shaft with his every caress.

He could feel Will still fucking into him, but his body seemed to go numb and empty except for the deafening roar of pleasure coming up from his belly. A few breathless moments later, he was coming hard over the grip of his hand, thick come squeezing between his fingers and down his knuckles, spilling a bit on his quivering stomach.

His eyes came open just in time to feel himself in motion. Will pulled them about, threw him face down against the sheets. Hannibal's wet fingers closed around fistfuls of blankets as Will mounted him again. Hannibal moaned aloud as Will shoved against him, cock barreling down the passage until it thudded against his prostate. A scream built up in the back of his throat, but refused to vocalize itself, and so he lay squirming in the sheets, mouth stretched open and silent, face stricken by the pleasure.

He didn't stop moaning until Will jerked against him, pumping his release deep into Hannibal's quivering body, one hot spill after the other. He listened to Will's moans and whimpers of orgasm until they faded into silence, and Will dropped to the sheets next to him.

Hannibal regarded him out of the corner of his eye, afraid he was still flushed scarlet. Before Will, he'd never begged for anything in his life. Before Will, he hadn't done a lot of things.

Will scrubbed a hand over his face and scraped loose curls back from his damp forehead. His eyes slowly reached over to capture Hannibal's, gentle and not the least bit smug.

“Thank you.” He murmured, reaching over to tuck stray hairs behind Hannibal's ear.

“For what?”

“For letting me.” Will replied, his dimples appearing in the wake of a broad smile.

Hannibal melted a little inside, and had to lift his chin to compensate, “It's not the worst thing in the world.”

“No?” Will chuckled.

He rolled over and threw am arm around Hannibal's neck, pulling him down to plant a kiss against his cheek, “You know, you can't hide from me; but if it makes you feel better, I can keep pretending you don't like it all that much.”

Hannibal mumbled something indistinct and disgruntled, but allowed himself to be kissed and petted for several moments.

When Will pulled back, his eyes were still twinkling, “Come on, let's make breakfast. I'm hungry now.”

“As you wish, dear.” Hannibal replied, “Allow me to clean up first.”

“Of course. I'll get started.” Will agreed.

He jumped lithely from the bed and marched out of the room, ignoring his robe laying over the end of the bed. Hannibal could hear him go down the hall and into the kitchen, where he began to make quite a racket with pans and drawers.

Hannibal sighed as he observed the devastated bed. Torn up sheets, damp spots of sweat, and come drying into the fine material. He stripped the bed and replaced the sheets, not entirely sure the new set wouldn't be ruined before evening.

A glance at the headboard triggered a replay of their lovemaking, and a tingle low in his groin. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, and if his desires had their way, these new sheets wouldn't most definitely ruined, perhaps even before noon.

As he left the room to join Will in the kitchen, the morning glories outside the window were already fading.

~the end~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: [relentless-fire](http://relentless-fire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
